


HAPPY LITTLE PILL

by ShoeUntied



Series: Sivan Song Ficlets [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Song fic, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, wttm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: For Free Day of YOI Music Week, another addition to my ficlet/drabble series based on Troye Sivan songs.HAPPY LITTLE PILL from Otabek's point of view.





	HAPPY LITTLE PILL

He sees him in the crowd, all alone. Otabek already feels out of place. This is not his club, not his city, not his home. And spotting Yuri Plisetsky in the crowd just makes it even more surreal. How did he even get in!? Not only is Plisetsky not old enough to be here, Otabek has seen some drugs floating around the likes of which either of them would get popped for. This crowd seems to be less of a rock crowd and more of an electronica crowd anyway. And so, he endeavors to save them both. He hails the manager, thanks him for giving him some time, hooks Plisetsky’s arm, and they float past the bouncers who look like their muscles are literally about to burst through their skin. 

They hop on his rented bike and speed past the high-end stores on this side of town. He wants to be alone with Yuri, but the four walls of a hotel room are not what he wants right now; he steers toward the coast, and the beach. 

Plisetsky takes off the helmet and Otabek can see … something different in his eyes. Maybe it's just that he's keyed up and happy; maybe somebody slipped him something before Otabek could get them out of there. 

“That’s twice I've rescued you now. You're a real pill, you know that?!” 

Yuri barks a laugh. He looks almost giddy. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

His mood is contagious and Otabek grins stupidly and rubs the back of his neck. “Just something a friend’s older sibling used to call me when I was being a brat.”

After a beat of silence he hears Yuri say, in a very small voice, “Do you think I'm a brat?” Otabek has to look up because Yuri sounds pensive and that's not something he ever expected. A wave of protectiveness crashes over him and before he knows it he's gathering Yuri up in his arms, crushing him a big bear hug. 

“No,” he tells him emphatically, “I don't think you're a brat. I think you're a very passionate fifteen year old-”

“I'm almost sixteen.”

“I think you're a very passionate almost-sixteen year old and that passion is what got you that gold.” He feels Yuri take a deep breath, glad that he's comforted his friend. 

Before he knows what's happening there's sweater paws of his own borrowed sweatshirt on his cheeks and lips on his lips. 

 

**My happy little pill  
Take me away   
Dry my eyes  
Bring color to my skies  
My sweet little pill  
Tame my hunger  
Light within   
Numb my skin  
...I'll take a dip into the unknown **

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critiques are always welcome. I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
